Rook's Mission
by Bridlin
Summary: Castle gave Kate a special chapter of Nikki Heat for Christmas written just for her. One shot epilogue to Christmas Candy, written because a number of you asked for it. Makes me blush to think I wrote it. Adult theme from start to finish. Read at your peril. I own nothing.


Castle carried Kate, to the bedroom, her arms latched around his neck and their lips locked together, tongues entwined.

'Oow!' Kate exclaimed as he bashed her into the doorpost.

'Sorry!'

'It's OK. Let's just…' She trailed off, holding tight and levering herself up to twist her body so that she could wrap her legs around his waist, crossing her feet in the small of his back so that she held him tight.

He staggered to the bed, and, keeping one foot on the floor, pushed his knee between her legs to kneel on the bed and lowered them both, her legs still wrapped around him and his thigh pressed hard between them. He took her face in his hands and pushed his tongue further into her mouth, and she wriggled beneath him. Castle groaned and then raised his head and shoulders. Kate moved with him, lifting her head, reluctant to let his mouth escape.

'You just stay there while I get everything ready,' he mumbled, between kisses.

'I'm ready now.' Kate tried to pull him back and he gently but firmly removed her arms from around his neck.

'Got to read your chapter.' He slid his arms behind his back and down her stocking clad legs to unhook her feet, briefly wondering when she'd lost her shoes.

'Later, Castle.' She lunged for him but he got away. Kate dropped her head back on the pillow and stared at the ceiling, not hiding her frustration.

'No, you just stay there while I get everything ready,' he said, giving himself a shake and adjusting his trousers.

Kate sat up and hugged her knees to her chest as she watched him hurry around the room, lighting candles, turning off the lamps and then disappearing into the bathroom with a cook book stand.

'Should I get changed?' she called, undoing her shirt.

'Not yet,' he said, returning with two glasses of champagne. Kate reached out her hand for one but he put both glasses on his bedside time and turned his attention to his ipod.

'Here we go. Rook's Mission playlist,' His eyes were alight with excitement.

'You've got a playlist? Wow, you really have planned this haven't you.'

'Cuffs?' He looked around for the custom made handcuffs she had given him.

'Bedside table,' Kate said. She was more than a little intrigued now and her frustration had given way to anticipation of what Jameson Rook had planned for Nikki Heat.

'Are you ready?' Castle asked, picking up the chapter he had written just for her for Christmas and clambering up the bed on his hands and knees to sit beside her. She snuggled into the crook of his arm.

'Oh yeah.'

Castle pressed the remote and the room was filled with George Harrison singing _Something. _He flipped over the cover sheet with its inscription:

'To my extraordinary Kate,

with love and anticipation,

from your - and only your - Castle xxx

A Very Personal Chapter of _Nikki Heat_.'

'"_Jameson Rook had planned carefully. Everything was in place and he was going to make sure that Nikki Heat got exactly what she wanted tonight and he knew exactly what she wanted. He poured the champagne" _- I've already done that to save time – _"and handed her a glass, lowering himself on to the bed. They were still fully clothed and sat side by side without touching."'_

Kate sat up, propping the pillows behind her and stretch her legs out, taking the champagne that Castle offered her. They clinked glasses and sipped.

'Keep reading.'

'"_It was the first time they'd been alone since morning and Rook could sense the tension that had been building in Nikki all day. The time had come to help her release that tension."'_

Kate twined her legs together. 'I wonder how he's going to do that.' Castle gave her a crooked smile and continued reading

"'_Rook took Nikki's glass and placed it on the bedside table with his own._

'_Just keep still,' he said, sliding down the bed to her feet. He took her ankles and pulled so that she was lying flat on her back and then he slowly undressed her."' _

'We authors like to show more than tell so some of this reading is going to be action rather than words.' Castle took Kate's glass and slid down the bed to grab her ankles. He tugged firmly and she lay back. He slid his hand up her skirt until he reached her suspender belt. With a simmering glance at her, he lifted her skirt over his head went to work at releasing her stocking. He then slid his hands up to the top of her thigh.

'Just keep still,' he repeated as Kate's hands sought out his head under her skirt. She dropped her hands onto the bed beside her and clutched at the quilt as she felt his breath on the top of her leg, and then sliding slowly down as he removed her stocking. Kate bunched up the quilt tight in her hands as he went to work on the other leg. The stockings disposed of, he slid his body up her legs so that his mouth was just below her waist. He pushed one hand under her buttocks and lifted so his mouth was pressed hard against her, while he unzipped her skirt with his other hand and then yanked sharply to remove it, leaving his mouth pressed against her panties. Kate lifted her hips higher to press herself against his lips.

'I said, keep still,' he breathed into her, flicking his tongue over her already damp panties a couple of times before he pushed her back down to the bed and pressed himself against her so that she could feel him, hard and long against her leg. He snaked up so that his face was between her breasts. Kate had already undone her buttons so he slid his hands inside her shirt pushing it off her shoulders and lifting her up to free her from the sleeves. While his hand was behind her back he deftly undid her bra but he didn't remove it, lowering her again and then using his nose to shift it up so he could feather his tongue over first one then the other nipple. Kate moaned and writhed under him, lifting her hips to try to rub against him.

'I said still!'

He took both her hands in one of his and held them high, pressing his knee hard between her legs, and rising up and down to rub himself on her leg while he licked her left breast before taking her nipple into his mouth and sucking hard. He rocked his knee against her, turning his attention to her right breast. Kate's body tensed under him.

'Oh, Castle. Please,' she gasped.

'Shhh!' he said, laying still against her. Breathing hard, he released he and rotated onto his back, picking up the chapter.

'"_Rook lay back and breathed deeply, controlling his desire for her, wanting to make sure she got exactly what she needed." _That last line was a lot easier to write than to do,' he said, his voice unsteady.

'I don't think Rook knows what Nikki wants at all.' Kate was breathless and flushed. 'What's happening now?' she said, as Castle got out of bed.

'This,' he said, undoing his belt to drop his trousers and stripping off his shirt. He eased himself out of his boxers. Maybe size didn't matter but it wasn't something that Castle had to worry about.

'At last,' said Kate. She was still lying on top of the quilt so she arched herself up to slip under the covers, tossing back the quilt for Castle to join her. He leant down and she wriggled in anticipation but then squealed as he picking her up for the second time that evening to carry her and _Rook's Mission_ to the bathroom.

'Castle, please,' she groaned, one arm coiled round his neck while the other sought him out. He gasped as she found him, almost dropping her.

'Oh God. That's not in the book Kate. Not how it happens.'

'Really? Seems to me that it could happen very soon.'

'Not yet,' he said, lowering her into a bubble bath, forcing her to release him.

'What the…'

'Shhh. You're really dirty. You need washing,' he whispered in her ear as he knelt by the tub. He sat back a moment to flick through the papers in his hand.

'Covered that. Yep. Done. Ah, here we are.' He put the chapter into the cook book holder he'd put in place earlier. 'I'm going to need both hands free.'

Kate relaxed into the water. It was still hot. He'd paid attention to detail and she was ready for whatever came next so long as it was quick.

'"'_You're a very dirty girl, Heat and I'm going to clean you all over.' Rook pushed Nikki forward and rubbed her back with the soft flannel, his other hand sliding under the water to possess her breast. He ran his fingers lightly around her areola, pinching her nipple. She twisted so he had easier access to her other breast and her bra floated off, becoming partly obscured by the bubbles. Rook abandoned the flannel and slid his hand under her ass, pushing down her panties and sliding his fingers through to her lips. She gasped. 'Keep still. I already told you,' he said, removing his hand and letting Nikki rest back against the tub, her legs stretched out in front of her. 'You're such a dirty girl,' he said, one hand sinking into her curls while the other teased down across her tight abdomen until he found her other curls."'_

Kate closed her eyes an allowed him to explore her, his fingers lightly ranged over her. As he glanced her clitoris her back arched, pushed herself closer to his hand. His fingers delved deeper and he thrust two of them into her while his thumb circled her. He thrust again and she gasped reaching for his head, seeking her lips.

'I can't read from here, Kate,' he mumbled.

'Don't care,' she said, gripping his hair as his fingers continued to tease her. He pulled his mouth away from hers and took her nipple into his mouth, sucking and licking.

'Dirty, dirty girl' he groaned, removing all his fingers except the one that was circling her.

'Oh fuck, Castle Now. Please. I've got to come now.' And he increased the pressure until he felt her spasm under his hand. He thrust his fingers back into her, exploring, increasing her pleasure, the heel of his hand rubbing hard against her clitoris until she gasped and her whole body writhed. He released her nipple so he could watch her, his erection almost painful now. She laughed, joyous and free, as she always did at climax and he knew that her whole body would now be hyper sensitive.

'"_Rook lifted Heat out of the bath and held her trembling body against his. He wrapped her in a soft white towel and tenderly dried her, holding her close, turning her so that her back rested against his chest so he could dry her front. Then, he picked her up again and carried her back to bed, her legs wrapped around him, the tip of his penis touching her groin as he walked."'_

'Jesus, Castle, I didn't know that you could write such filth,' she said, as he lowered them both onto the bed.

'I know, right? My muse inspires me. She's so dirty. Maybe a new career awaits in porn.' He supported, himself over her on one elbow, kissing her gently along her jaw line, his lips and tongue teasing down to the hollow in the base of her throat. Keeping most of his attention on her neck, he flipped over another few pages of the now damp chapter. Propping the open page on the pillow his hand slid down to her waist and over her hip, he read on.

'"_Some of Nikki's tension was released but Rook knew there was more to come. He reached out one hand and found what his was looking for. He straddled Nikki, and she rolled her hips rhythmically against him, distracting him from the task in hand. He somehow controlled his desire…"'_

'Are you sure he did that, Castle? Your voice was sounding kinda high there,' she looked at him through her lashes, wet tendrils of hair clinging to her face, her mouth not quite closing as she spoke. He could see her tongue peaking through her teeth. He closed his eyes for a few seconds an bit his lip hard, sitting back so that she had no space to keep those hips rhythmically moving against him…No. Must not think about Kate Beckett in his bed. Wanting him. Desperate for him.

He opened his eyes and leant forward. She arched to meet him but he ignored her mouth and took her hands in his, lifting them up above her head before snapping them into the handcuffs that he'd already looped through the bedstead. He then turned around and leant down the bed to loosely tie her legs to the corners of the bedframe so her two arms were trapped straight above her head and her legs were spread wide. He straddled her again and checked she was OK with this position. The hungry look in her eyes and open mouth told him all he needed to know.

'"'_If you can't keep still, Heat, I'll have to make you stay still,' Rook said. He lay down, pressing his body against her side. For a full minute he didn't touch, just looked at her beautiful body. To the background of Ravel's Bolero –_ good timing, eh? –_ he began to explore that body, with his hands, his mouth, his tongue, his teeth, stroking, teasing, licking, sucking, even gently biting. Heat lay still for as long as should could but when his mouth reached her groin, she arched up, animal like in her need for him."'_

Castle's tongue feathered along, lapping at her wetness. He pushed his rolled tongue into her, circling and thrusting. She was red and swollen. He retracted his tongue using just his lips to pinch and pull, reaching up to circle her nipple lightly with a finger. His tongue danced around her clitoris and then he sucked.'

'Castle. Need you… In me … Oh god, Now!' She half screamed. She was flushed and perspiring, unable to focus on anything except her need for him.

He lifted himself up but he didn't thrust into her, hard and fast and urgent like she wanted. He undid the cuffs and pulled her up then quickly bent down to undo her feet. Kate took her chance and rolled over taking him with her so she was on top of him. She straddled him, rubbing herself against him so that it was his turn to gasp. She looked up at him, her eyes narrowed cat like, and taking his hips in her hands, she slid down until her mouth was hovering just above his erection. She licked his swollen top and licked and kissed up and down his length before taking him in her mouth, firmly holding him in her lips, her hands reaching up to fondle his chest as she rocked over him, up and down, in and almost out.

'Kate!' he squeaked and she pulled back. She dragged herself up to meet his mouth and he arched up to follow her as she guided him into her at last, feeling him inside her, long and hard. That was what Kate wanted and she knew it was what Nikki wanted too. They instantly found their rhythm, slow at first and then faster and faster. She felt him come and it was enough to send her over the edge into spasms of contractions around him until she let out her joyous laugh. She collapsed on top of him and they held each other close in a sweaty tangle of limbs. He was still inside her and she wriggled herself, getting a little more pleasure from him.

'I'd say Rook's Mission was a complete success,' she said, as he slipped out of her. She slid off to one side, her cheek and one arm resting on his broad chest and her leg curled over his hip.

'Yeah, I reckon you could say mission accomplished. Wait until you read chapter two.' He pulled her closer and they both drifted into satisfied, but perhaps not dreamless, sleep.


End file.
